


Dickkory Week 2017

by Nightglider124



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: 2017, Angst, DC comics - Freeform, Dickkory week 2017, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Fluff, RobStar, Romance, dickkory - Freeform, oneshots, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: All my oneshots for the second part of Dickkory week 2017. Drabbles for it, as such. Originally written in 2017. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Day 1 - Stars

**_Day 1 - Stars_ **

The night sky was  _so_  very beautiful when it was clear of bright lights and smog from the bustling city.

He'd always favoured the nights where you could see everything up above. Planets, stars, meteors; astronomy was fascinating and the interest was always enhanced when he watched in content.

Dick heard the door to the roof creak open as someone stepped outside. His smile was small; he knew who it was without so much as turning his head.

"What are you doing out here?" Her voice warmed him; like drizzled honey; sweet and addictive.

His smile broadened just a little and he slid one hand out from beneath his head and patted the space beside him. The roof was cold as his fingertips brushed against it, but he knew she wouldn't mind; her temperature resilience was truly astonishing sometimes.

More footsteps; getting closer now and the click of her heels had a somewhat calming effect on him. Dick couldn't explain it but the sound just made him feel relaxed.

He could practically sense her thousand watt smile as she lowered beside him, shuffling and huffing until she was completely comfortable. Her happiness and her positive aura were like a drug. She intoxicated those around her, especially him, without even trying.

Kory was very much the light in his sometimes gloomy world.

Dick chuckled and finally glanced over at her, "Comfy there, Princess?"

She gave him a cheeky smile and wriggled once more before nodding once, "I am now, yes."

He used his free hand and intertwined their fingers. Lifting her hand, Dick pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before resting them both on his chest.

"What  _are_  you doing out here, Richard?" Kory repeated and he could sense her big emerald eyes blinking at him,

Shrugging, he kept his eyes on the dark sky, "Just watching the stars. I saw a couple shooting stars earlier."

"Did you make the wish?"

He quirked a smile, "Maybe,"

"Oh? What did you-"

"Ah-ah, m'lovely. If I tell you, it won't come true now will it?"

Kory giggled, "I believe that is the theory."

Dick sighed and gently nudged her shoulder, "Tell me about the stars, baby."

She kissed his shoulder and turned over to stare at him, "Why?"

He raised an eyebrow at her,

"You know them all from when I have told you previously."

"I know… I just like listening to you talk about them."

Kory blushed and a small, bashful smile found its way onto her face.

"Very well," She cleared her throat, "Hmm…"

She lifted her arm and pointed a slender finger to one of the brightest stars they could see, "That one is  _Betelgeuse_. It is the ninth brightest star in your sky and also the second brightest star in the Orion constellation, with the other six being  _Rigel, Bellatrix, Mintaka, Alnilam, Alnitak_  and  _Saiph_."

Dick's smile radiated warmth as his eyes focused on her, rather than the stars she was talking about. He watched her and felt his heart beating faster.

This was the way she made him feel practically all the time. He felt comfortable with her; safe and like he belonged. There was never a time where he felt he had to be anything other than himself with Kory.

And yet, she also managed to give him the continuous rush; the increased heart beat and the flushed cheeks. She was his adrenaline rush but also his comfort.  
He came to watch the stars when he needed to figure things out and think things through. It was subconscious but the method never failed him.

Watching the stars was so calming and really aided him in putting things into perspective. If he had a problem or a concern, he sat back on the roof and stared up at the diamonds lighting up the darkness.

There was a decision he was hesitating over; one that had him on edge even if he was hiding it remarkably well from his girlfriend.

"Are you well, my love?" Kory asked, her eyes now concerned rather than playful,

Dick snapped out of his trance and looked over at her, "Yeah, of course. Why?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You seem distant today… all month, in fact."

He watched her face for a moment and knew she felt a hint of sadness from his recent behaviour. She was right; he had been distant, always in thought and continuously mulling over something unspoken.

One of her hands rested against his chest, "You would tell me… if there was something wrong, yes?"

And just like that, the decision was made. The love in her expression and the tenderness of her actions. He knew his answer.

Dick offered her a soft smile and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Of course, Kory…" he paused, reaching a hand down into his pocket, "Actually, there's something I want to ask you."

He took a breath and ran his fingers over the small, velvet box sitting in his pocket.

His decision was made and it had been an easier one to come to than he'd anticipated.

The stars always seemed to guide him to the right decisions in the end; the ones he already knew in his heart.


	2. Day 2 - Domestic Life

_**Day 2 - Domestic Life** _

Humming filled the air and she swayed her hips back and forth. She was aware she had an audience; she always did.

She smiled as she placed a clean and now dry plate up on the counter. Reaching to her other side, she turned the volume of the radio up a little more.

Kory matched the song in pitch whilst she hummed. It helped her manage the mundane duty of chores a little better. There was nothing more motivating than adding some singing to such tasks; things that made the chores seem more fun than they  _actually_  were.

She sunk her hands deep into the hot water and picked up a glass, the suds sticking to her skin as she moved them around in the basin. The water was nice and soothing as she swirled the sponge over the glass, cleaning any marks or stains from their red wine at dinner. Well, wine and her purple lipstick off the very edge.

Suddenly, there was insistent humming that was  _not_  coming from her as well as popping sounds.

Kory opened her eyes and threw a look in the direction of the microwave.

The dark haired man standing by the appliance, waiting for their popcorn to come to fruition simply smirked back at her.

"What? You said you'd do the dishes whilst I readied the popcorn." Dick cheeked,

She rolled her eyes, "I can barely hear my music now."

Dick tilted his head in mock sympathy and grinned, "That's okay…" He paused and scurried over so he was just behind her.

Standing close, Dick placed his hands firmly on Kory's round hips and pulled her back so her back pressed up against him.

 _'Strangers in the niiight…'_  Dick serenaded, kissing her earlobe and swaying them both anew,  _'Exchanging glances… Wondering in the niiight…'_

Kory snuggled her shoulders into him, giggling, "X'hal, your singing needs work."

He abruptly pulled back but didn't release her hips, feigning hurt, "Excuse me? I'm wounded! How could you say such a thing!?"

His Princess spun around and pecked his lips. It was a kiss that ended way too quickly for Dick's liking. Grinning, he leaned forward for a deeper kiss only to be evaded by the Tamaranian beauty.

Dick pouted at her but she simply raised her eyebrows at him, "The popcorn will burn-"

He released her immediately and dove to open the door of the microwave, cursing as he moved, "Shit!"

Kory rolled her eyes and shook her head as she lifted the last plate from the basin and used the kitchen towel to dry it off. She exhaled in relief that the washing up duty hadn't been too taxing or too time consuming.

She piled the plates together and opened the cupboard door with a free hand. Bending at the waist, Kory stored the plates away.

"Aha!" Dick crowed and she briefly looked up at him. He flashed her a grin and held up the bowl of salted popcorn, "See? Lightening reflexes. Not even burnt a little bit."

Kory scoffed, "Oh, you are  _truly_  magnificent. Nightwing; saviour of popcorn."

Dick threw some popcorn at her, "You're so funny."

She batted them away before blinking at him in disbelief, "You are wasting it!"

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Princess."

"So you should be." She snarked, throwing her hair over her shoulder with a smirk, "Go and set up the movie and blankets, will you?"

Dick chuckled and gave her backside a playful smack as he passed her to do exactly what she asked. He whistled to himself as he set up the blankets and cushions, getting the sofa all comfy and cosy for them to snuggle up on.

He grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing it in his mouth and flashing Kory a smile as she finished up in the kitchen and headed out towards their bedroom.

Dick chuckled to himself at the expression of mock disgust she offered him on her way out. He walked over to their DVD cabinet and dropped to his knees, scanning through the titles.

"Dick!" Kory yelled from what sounded like the bathroom,

He cringed at the sound and hesitantly replied with, "Yeah, baby?"

"Do not  _'baby'_  me! You left the seat up…  _Again_!"

Dick cringed before timidly responding, "Um… Oops?"

"X'hal…" She muttered and Dick could hear the lack of  _actual_  anger so he smiled to himself.

He noticed the blank DVD case beside the TV and tilted his head, picking it up.

The disc inside had no stickers or writing either but he  _had_  seen Kory bring it in that afternoon.

Shrugging, he popped it in the DVD player and waited for the mechanism to turn and purr, signalling that it was loading.

Dick stepped backwards until he fell back onto the sofa, his arms resting on the back of it. He turned his head when he noticed Kory marching out of their room.

His smirk was subtle as his eyes wandered over her. She had changed into one of his loose t-shirts with the Nightwing symbol on the chest. They'd seen it at a store and Kory had cracked up laughing, pleading with him to get it. And, who was he to ever deny his girl?

It hung on her waist, just about covering her underwear and it slipped off of her shoulder most of the time, making her look even more delicious in the garment.

His smirk melted a little as she stood before him, one hand on her hip, the other holding up one of his Nightwing uniforms like it was an offensive object.

Dick raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding the pointed way she was staring at him.

"I do not like seeing the floor of our bedroom messy, Dick." She scolded him like a mere child,

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "Um… sorry? I forgot… I was just  _really_  tired after patrol last night."

Giving all his effort, he tried portraying his best puppy dog expression which apparently had no other effect than making her laugh.

She wagged her finger at him but there was a big smile on her face, "Do not make it the habit, Richard."

"I won't. I promise." He affirmed, grinning again,

Kory shook her head and floated into the kitchen to throw it in the wash before coming back to the sofa. She sat right beside him, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them.

Dick reached for the popcorn and placed it on his lap whilst Kory got comfy, snuggling up to his chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He kissed her hair and sat back, feeling utterly relaxed.

"So, what are we watching?" She wondered, taking a couple pieces of popcorn,

Dick shrugged, "That blank DVD you brought in?"

Although he couldn't see her, Kory's eyes twinkled and a mischievous smile lit up her face,

"Really?"

"Yeah, why? What is-"

He trailed off as sappy music started playing and the title menu for  _The Notebook_  appeared on screen.

Kory snatched the remote to prevent him turning it off and hushed him as she pressed play. Dick simply threw his head back and groaned.


	3. Day 3 - Home

_**Day 3 - Home** _

Water flowed through the streets of Bludhaven; splashing onto the sidewalk each time a car zipped through it, their hazards blinking as if acting as a form of warning.

The rain poured from the dark skies, soaking the streets and making the entire evening a miserable one.

People were scurrying through the town on their way home from work. It was Tuesday evening and the weather was simply ghastly. It was supposed to be a sunny spring day; boy had they messed it up down at the weather station.

Clutching umbrellas, civilians scowled at their surroundings as the rain just kept coming with zero signs of stopping. It was only 6pm but the charcoal skies made it seem much later than that.

Dick was no different to those around him.

He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration; you would think he'd have grown used to awful weather what with growing up in Gotham but apparently not.

Pausing at a set of traffic lights, he glared at the red stop sign, willing it to change to green so he could cross. He gritted his teeth and exhaled noisily, growing more irritated by the wretched weather by the second.

Finally the light turned green and he hurried across the street, determined to get home as quickly as possible.

Dick had had  _the_  worst day in a long time.

The precinct had been ridiculously busy all day. They had case after case being brought in and barely had a second to breathe. His stomach rumbled and he grunted to himself as he kept trudging through the rain.

Because of the precinct being so busy with reports and cases, no one had had the chance to eat anything, making every officer in the building cranky and downright moody. The chief constantly kept stomping out of his office to direct and order them to do this and that which only served to grate on everyone's nerves, rather than rally them.

The atmosphere only worsened when they were called out on a field mission; a drug bust that had ended up going wrong, resulting in the hospitalisation of two officers.

Dick wrinkled his nose as he waited at another set of lights. He felt a tingle before he sneezed, followed by a sickly sniffle.

The rain continued to shower the Earth as Dick took a step off the curb, jogging across the street, only to stumble into a giant puddle. His ankle and lower half of his calf were drenched and he almost physically shook from impatience. His mood was turning more and more sour.

His usual transport home was the tip of the iceberg for his bad day. Dick's bike had suffered a malfunction so he'd had to abandon it in the parking lot at work until tomorrow.

He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. A bike would have been better but he also would have had to sit in the piling traffic tonight. All around him, he could here shouting from edgy drivers and the sounding of car horns, only serving to anger other drivers.

It was one of those days that was making every single person moody and gruff; determined to get home even if it meant being rude and unpleasant to do so.

Dick sighed; he was exhausted and prickly and he was feeling the start of a cold, sniffling as his head gave a low throb.

He growled and sped up, marching through the crowds of people, brushing past their umbrellas. Water trickled from the edges of the umbrellas and dripped down the back of his shirt, causing him to cringe at the feeling.

The apartment block suddenly came into view which gave Dick renewed resolve to hurry up. He hurried his steps, eyes glued on the building.

He reached the door to the block just in time as lightening flashed, thunder rumbled and rain lashed the sidewalk all over again.

Dick narrowed his eyes, fumbling for his keys. His fingers were icy cold and numb, making it hard to grasp the key. He found the correct one and opened the door, a particular strong blast of frigid wind practically pushing him into the foyer.

He exhaled loudly once he was inside, resting against the wall to briefly catch his breath and take a moment.

Pushing away, he started jogging up the stairs, his lip curling in disgust over how his uniform now felt against his skin. His hair was sopping wet and his shirt was damp, the material rubbing in the worst way.

Dick reached his apartment door and opened it without hesitation; darting inside as fast as he could.

Warmth hit him like a rolling wave. Dick closed his eyes and sighed, leaning against the front door as it closed behind him. The heat surrounded him and he revelled in it.

His senses were suddenly filled with familiarity and comfort. His hunched shoulders relaxed and tranquillity soothed his ruffled emotions. None of his problems seemed like actual issues anymore as the tang of juicy, seasoned chicken wafted through the air.

The smell of their home was beneath the gorgeous smell of food; the faint fragrance of Kory's perfume was what he picked out specifically, alongside the strawberry aroma of her shampoo.

Dick softly smiled before dropping his backpack to the floor, right beside the front door. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and quickly dried his hair, wandering into the living room.

His smile returned at the sight of blankets and cushions already set up on the sofa for them to cuddle after dinner was finished. His stomach growled eagerly again as the smell of food got stronger, the closer he got to the kitchen.

The spiced chicken smelt divine and he found himself extremely proud of his wife; her cooking skills had come a long way since she first appeared on Earth.

As he stepped into the doorway of the kitchen, his breath hitched. Kory stood there, frying some peppers and turning the chicken over. She was humming, her voice a wonderful symphony to his ears.

She had this uncanny ability of taking away all of his stress and his bad moods without so much as trying. Kory was his angel, especially today.

He watched her move about the kitchen, simply smiling at the back of her form, considering how much he loved this red headed woman who floated back and forth.

She suddenly perked and turned to him, that beautiful smile lighting up her features. Kory placed the oven mittens down and turned to him.

"Well, greetings, my love." Her voice was silky and the best damn thing he had heard all day.

Unable to think of a more appropriate greeting, he wandered over to her, cupped her face and gave her a tender kiss. In that one little gesture, all of his anger at the day's events just melted away. He felt calm and safe being with her.

She giggled into the kiss and her fingers found their way into his dark hair.

He supposed that was the meaning of being  _home_ ; the place where you didn't have to worry about anything and where you could relax and let your guard down.

And then he realised, that was what he felt in Kory; his home was wherever she was.


	4. Day 4 - What Could Have Been

_**Day 4 - What Could Have Been** _

Snow billowed around the limited amount of people that dared to roam the streets this evening. The air was frosty; that level of cold where you could feel it rippling through your fingertips and near enough reaching the bone.

December always tended to bring a little bit of snow but never this much. It seemed a blizzard had gripped the city of Bludhaven this year.

The sidewalks were icy and the snow blanketed buildings, trees, cars; anything the soft white flakes could reach.

Snow was usually beautiful and held a tinge of magic to the season what with Christmas fast approaching and all. The sky was an inky black and the stars were glowing brighter than usual. It was picturesque.

If you weren't out in it.

A young couple struggled against the elements, amongst others that were bracing themselves each time a bitter gust of wind made them quiver.

Without realising it, sleet as well as snow had begun to fall; a very unpleasant mix.

Her long scarlet hair whipped around her face as she defended herself from the weather that seemingly held a grudge against all who braved it.

The man wandering the streets with her, threw an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh! This weather is ridiculous!" Kory shouted, above the roar of the snow storm,

"Yeah, no kidding! Which way was the hotel again?" Her boyfriend asked, matching her volume so she could hear him,

Kory barked out a laugh, "I do not know, Roy. I am not making the mistake of getting the map out once again."

The auburn haired man had to grin before playfully poking her in the ribs, "Alright, Princess. So, what should we do?"

She squinted her emerald eyes as she tried to navigate, "Perhaps we should continue this way," She suggested, pointing a gloved finger straight ahead of them,

"I think I hate fashion week, you know." Roy mumbled,

Kory rolled her eyes and smirked, "I did not count on this snow storm, thank you very much."

The pair continued to trudge through the thick heaps of snow, grasping at each other's hands to keep one another close.

Kory Anders, as people knew her nowadays, was especially selected for fashion week.

She was soaring in her modelling career; not something she had envisioned for herself when she first arrived on Earth but it was fun and she was extremely good at it.

Modelling suited her; it took her all over the world and never had she experienced and learnt about Earth more than she had doing what she did now. Her life was a different one than it had been years ago but she comfortable; content.

It just so happened that fashion week took place in Bludhaven this year.

And that in itself sent a jolt through Kory. She initially said no, that she didn't want to participate this year but she knew, deep down, she would be angry at herself for being so silly.

This was  _his_  city and she hadn't seen said man in a long time. Kory was nervous, walking around Bludhaven, never knowing if she might catch a glimpse of him.

She supposed it would be nice to see him again but at the same time, there was still a loss there; a dull mourning. Their relationship wasn't perfect but she never thought it would break down to the point of not talking at all.

4 years had passed since they broke up and still, there had been no communication from either of them.

Kory shook her head, trying to block the thoughts and the memories and the what if's.

Roy was loving and attentive. He knew her through and through and they worked together. She loved him.

But a tiny part of her knew,  _he_  could not be replaced.

And sometimes, she sadly realised that Roy knew it too.

"Kory?!" Roy yelled, above the wind,

"Huh?"

"Wandered off there, Princess,"

"Apologies. Oh, perhaps we should just-" She knocked into someone and stumbled back a few paces, "Oh!"

The man who had been on the receiving end caught himself and stepped up to her, shaking snow from his hair,

"Shit, I'm so sorry! The snow is…  _Kory_?"

Said woman froze. She literally seized up; her back stiffened and her fingers curled into fists almost afraid to look up at who she already knew was staring back at her.

"Dick…" She breathed, the wind suddenly stilling itself,

A mix of emotions washed over his face but most notably, the one that made her heart pound, was the look of happiness. His smile was slow in growing but it met his eyes and she found herself matching him.

His blue eyes swivelled to Roy and the smile became somewhat tight; a little strained.

She dropped her eyes and shuffled closer to her boyfriend, remembering herself.

"Hey, man! Long time no see!" Roy greeted, apparently oblivious to any awkwardness,

Dick gave him a half hug and a pat on the back, "Hey, Roy. I know! Been a while!"

He turned to Kory and held out his arms for her. She moved without realising she was doing so, tiptoed forward and found herself caught up in his warmth. There was something more meaningful in his actions than with Roy, like he was truly happy to see her after such a long time. She didn't know how to feel about that one.

Kory was light headed as his scent filled her nose; that musky yet sharp fragrance that was him. She smiled briefly into his shoulder; she could also smell the gel in his hair. The same one he'd used for years. Some things never changed.

She was reluctant to release him but she did, knowing holding onto one another for much longer would cause some uncomfortable questioning from Roy.

"So, what are you guys doing here in Bludhaven? Is it for the sunshine?" He joked, thrusting his hands back in his pockets, the bag on his wrist ruffling a little.

Kory gave him a soft smile and Roy laughed, "No, no… little miss model here is doing fashion week."

Dick's eyes landed on her again and his smile was warm, "I've been seeing your billboards and magazine spreads everywhere. You're really making your mark there, Kor."

She blushed and pushed some hair behind her ear, "It would appear so."

"You're amazing. Really." He complimented,

Kory bobbed her head in thanks as Roy wound an arm around her waist, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Dick.

"Right now though, we're trying to find our hotel in this blizzard." Roy complained as a gust of wind kicked up some snow in their direction.

"Where abouts is it?"

Kory tapped her chin in thought, "Bleaker street? The Jade Vale?"

Dick cringed, "Um…"

Roy deadpanned, "We're nowhere near it, are we?"

"It's on the other side of the city."

Roy groaned and Kory sighed. They glanced at each other, "What shall we do?"

"I don't know… There aren't any taxi's around either."

"Perhaps we should simply start walking."

"You shouldn't be overdoing it, ya know."

She glared at him and Dick raised an eyebrow but didn't push. He did, however, raise his hand,

"Guys, why don't you come up to my apartment for a little while? I just picked up Chinese," He told them, swaying the plastic bag back and forth,

"Oh, no… we could not possibly-"

"C'mon, there's more than enough. It's really no big deal, Kor."

She bit her lip whilst Roy nudged her, "You should eat."

The cuisine did smell delicious from the brief waft that just lingered. And the idea of hot food in this arctic weather sounded heavenly.

"Well, Kory?" Dick prompted, smiling,

She tilted her head and smiled back, "Okay… thank you."

He nodded and led them down the street they had just come from. Roy kept his arm around Kory and she couldn't be sure if it was for his benefit or hers.

When they had made their way up the stairs of the apartment block, Dick swung his keys around his index finger before opening up the front door.

Dick sheepishly turned to them, "Uh… mind the boxes."

The couple blinked as a few stacks of boxes sat in the hallway.

"You are moving?" Kory wondered,

"Not exactly." Dick replied, before shouting to an unseen individual, "I'm back! And we have guests!"

"Thank god. I'm starving!" A woman's voice called back,

Kory felt a little uneasy. She knew that voice and wasn't sure how she would feel about her being in  _their_  apartment.

Barbra wandered out from the kitchen and the surprise was clear on her face, "Roy! Kory! Hey!" She greeted,

"Hey Babs!" Roy returned, leaning forward to politely kiss her cheek.

Kory swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, "Greetings, Barbra," She smiled and accepted the half hug,

"Great to see you guys… Er… sorry for the mess." She murmured, rubbing the back of her neck,

"Babs is still in the process of moving in with me. Apparently, it takes forever for her to unpack her crap." Dick cheeked and she whacked him with a kitchen towel.

"I've been busy, you jerk."

Roy laughed but Kory suddenly felt uncomfortable and out of place. It didn't bother her that they had moved in together; in fact, she was happy that Dick was happy.

But, there was a small part of her that felt… amiss. She hadn't known about anything in the past few years that had gone on in his life. It upset her to know that her once closest friend was practically a stranger now.

"I was the same when Kory and I moved in together, wasn't I?" Roy recalled,

Kory blinked, momentarily confused, "Oh, yes. It was awful. I kept falling over his belongings for weeks!"

They all laughed then and Babs took the Chinese food from her boyfriend and started dishing it out onto plates for everyone.

Whilst they ate, they caught up on each other's lives; learned what jobs they'd been doing; learned about the progress Nightwing was having with his corrupt city. It was pleasant.

And yet, Kory couldn't shake the dull ache in her chest.

She was always going to love Dick; and she hoped there was still a part of him that was always going to love her as well. It was hard to be social like this with other partners but then she realised not being as close friends anymore may in fact be a better option.

"So, what's new with you guys then?" Babs asked around a mouthful of chow mein,

Roy glanced at Kory with a sly smile and she rolled her eyes, knowing he was dying to tell them their news.

"Well, Kory and I are engaged."

Kory tried not to pay much attention to the way Dick's smile faded.

"Engaged… Wow, that's… Congratulations." Dick forced out and Kory felt sadness return, disliking how much that seemed to wound him,

"Oh! Can I see the ring?" Babs asked, putting her hands together in a pleading gesture,

Kory smiled and nodded, removing her gloves and letting her see the diamond ring.

"Holy shit… that looks expensive." Babs commented whilst Dick stayed quiet,

Roy laughed and then looked at his fiancé with a look of adoration, "It was worth it."

Kory blushed at his words and put her hands in her lap, feeling guilty about their news,

Dick cleared his throat, "So, got a date in mind?"

"Date's set." Roy answered,

"Oh?"

"March 10th"

Both Dick and Barbra's eyes widened at that.

"That's soon, isn't it?"

Roy shrugged, "We decided there was no point in waiting. Sides…" He paused and Kory felt her stomach drop, knowing what he was about to tell them, "Kory here won't be able to squeeze into her dress if we wait any longer, will you?"

Babs was the one to spell it out, "You're..?"

"Pregnant." Dick stated, the smile vanishing from his face and being replaced with a look of loss,

Kory scowled at Roy, "I thought we agreed on not telling anyone just yet?"

He shrugged and kissed her temple, "I'm sure Dick and Barbra aren't gonna go tell everyone."

Babs laughed, "Of course not! Oh, but congratulations, you two. Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Nope, we're keeping it a surprise."

"That'll make baby shopping fun for you."

Roy laughed but Kory tuned out the rest of the conversation. Her eyes kept flicking to Dick who was remaining silent. She felt guilty;  _so_  very guilty. She almost felt like she was betraying him by marrying and having a baby with Roy.

Even though they had ended things on good terms, it still stung. Dick sat there, unsure of how to respond. He didn't want to give a fake reaction.

Dick felt dejected. He knew he shouldn't; he knew he should be bubbling with excitement for his friends but… there was the tiny part of his brain that reminded him Kory was and would always be more than a friend to him.

He loved her. It was an unspoken but very well known fact. He loved the Tamaranian Princess and there would always be a place in his heart for her.

"Please… I need some air." Kory murmured to Roy,

Dick blinked and noticed Kory looked pale,

"We have a balcony, Kor. Right at the end of the hall there."

She nodded, "Thank you,"

"Do you want me to come with?" Dick asked, even though Roy was just about to say the same thing,

Kory waved her hand dismissively, "I shall be fine."

She made her way to the balcony, being mindful of the ice and working hard not to slip.

Hugging herself, she looked out over the city feeling melancholy. She really wished he hadn't found out like that. It just felt, to her anyway, like a dagger being twisted.

She knew that wasn't Roy's intent. He hadn't been trying to be malicious; he was simply excited and she had been too until she watched Dick's expression fall through both pieces of information.

Kory sighed and heard the door open behind her.

"Hey…"

She turned her head to see Dick, giving her the tiniest smile,

"Greetings."

"You feeling okay?"

"Mhm… Just a bit lightheaded."

He nodded, "So… excited?"

"For what?"

Dick tilted his head, "For becoming a wife and a… mother."

He was trying to be playful, she could tell but something about the way he struggled on both words; she didn't bite.

"Dick, I…"

"I'm happy for you."

"Truly?"

He shrugged.

They dipped into silence although not as awkward as one would think. Kory couldn't stop her mind racing; so many questions but none of them seemed right.

"Sorry for kinda… losing contact over the years."

She smiled, "I apologise also."

The silence returned until Kory was the one to break it,

"If it aids you… I feel a… sadness as well."

Dick was about to protest, lie and tell her he wasn't but she knew him better than that.

"I… We've always been on, off, on and off again… I guess I just thought… One day, we'd be on again."

She nodded; couldn't have explained it better herself. She wasn't upset that they weren't together anymore, she was upset that they had so many what if's.

"You've been engaged before."

Kory felt a prickle on the back of her neck, "I have… I plan to go through with it, this time."

"You were going to go through with it the first time, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"And we… Probably would have had kids, too."

She turned to face him, tears welling in her eyes. Kory stroked his cheek before stepping away,

"I suppose… we shall never know." Kory gave him a sad smile, one that was full of regret and wistfulness; wondering and wishing they could have found out what a future between them would have held.

"Kory?" Roy called from the hall,

"Coming." She responded,

Kory nodded to Dick and brushed her hand against his as she walked past him.

No words were spoken but the two of them desperately wished that door of what could have been hadn't just firmly closed.


	5. Day 5 - Gentle

_**Day 5 - Gentle** _

Her breathing was soft, slow and such a perfect sound to anyone who heard it.

The twinkling lullaby floated around the room, bouncing off the walls to create a tranquil environment for her to sleep soundly within.

Darkness almost filled the room with the exception of a purple star shaped night light. She  _always_  cried if she woke up to a pitch black room. The violet illumination splashed across the walls set her at ease and she, more often than not, would fall straight back to sleep.

Her chubby arms were splayed out above her head as her dark tufts of hair spilled over her pillow. Eyelashes fluttered as she absently sucked her pacifier whilst she slept.

It was calm; the rise and fall of her chest. She was serene and  _oh so_  very adorable whilst she slumbered.

There was a quiet creak from the door as someone slipped inside to have a peek at the precious gem lying in the pink crib.

Using the stealth he prided himself on, Dick crept across the carpet and gently rested his hands on the edge of the crib. He smiled as he peered down at his little girl.

His heart went to his baby. She was exhausted. Her first birthday had passed and she'd spent the day being well and truly fussed over. She'd been spoiled rotten with gifts from former Titans and friends. Their family had been the worst.

Aunt Raven, Uncle Gar and Uncle Vic had all but bought her an entire toy store. He had no idea where the hell they'd be storing all of her new toys but Dick was sure they'd find  _somewhere._

Grandpa Bruce had to go and one up everybody else; presenting little Mar'i with a teddy bear and a cheque; one that covered her future college tuition. Dick had nearly passed out at that.

She'd been fattened up with frosted layer cake and sweets galore. He was glad she'd stayed on form. Mar'i was usually a very happy baby but on occasion, she could throw mega tantrums.

Then, when the day was done and everyone went home, his little Mar'i was quick to fall asleep. She was out like a light and he had confidence that she'd sleep through the entire night.

Dick sighed; she was just so beautiful and sometimes, he still couldn't fathom how such a gorgeous baby was his daughter.

A warm hand rested against his shoulder; oh yeah, that was how he had such a gorgeous baby for a daughter. Her mother's beauty had been transferred to their child; something Dick thanked God for more often than he probably should.

"Richard, come." Kory whispered, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear,

"In a minute, baby." He hushed, touching her hip,

She giggled, "You are the sap."

Dick grinned, "She's just so… perfect."

"I cannot believe she is already a year old."

"Well, guess it's time to have another one." He cheeked,

Kory gently whacked his arm, "You are not getting another child for a while, thank you very much."

He quietly chuckled, not wanting to leave Mar'i but not wanting to disturb her either.

Mar'i rolled on her back a little, yawning around the pacifier and emitting the cutest sound in the world. Her proud parents simultaneously smiled at the miracle they had created.

Dick's eyebrows furrowed as Mar'i's little legs kicked her blankets off. He carefully reached down to fix that; knowing she would get cold during the night.

He pulled them over her and gently tucked them under her tiny body, making sure she was as snug as a bug. Dick was mesmerised by Mar'i and softly ran his knuckles against her chubby cheek.

Mar'i subconsciously turned her head towards her father's touch, nuzzling his hand. Dick's smile lit up his features and he moved to brush some of her ebony hair away from her face.

Just as he readied himself to stand up straight again, Mar'i wrapped one of her tiny hands around his index finger and Dick's heart near enough melted into goo.

It was strange; the emotions that could be brought on by taking the time to truly understand that this tiny person was your everything. Dick felt a lump in his throat and fought to keep himself in check. He gave her little fingers a gentle kiss before disentangling his finger from her grip.

As he stood back, Kory kissed his cheek. She was tender and slow in the gesture and whilst he wasn't complaining, he  _did_  raise an eyebrow as she pulled away.

"What was that for?" He whispered, eyes lingering on her cupid bow lips,

Kory's eyes had a haze as she ran her slender fingers through his hair.

"You are so loving and gentle when it comes to Mar'i. A wonderful father." She murmured,

Dick smiled and rubbed his nose against hers, "Of course; she's our little girl."

His wife pecked his lips and smirked, "Nightwing is so rough and brutal with criminals… It is amusing to know how opposite you are at home."

Dick chuckled, "Yeah, well, my girls are a lot more privy to the gentle side of me than anyone else. Feel lucky."

Kory smiled and squeezed his shoulder, "I am extremely lucky." She paused and sauntered towards the door, "Now, let us leave our bumgorf to sleep…"

Dick nodded and gave Mar'i one last lingering gaze,

"And who knows… Perhaps we may  _discuss_  having another…"

He spun around so fast, he was a little dizzy, "Really?"

Kory merely smiled and held out her hand for him which he took as soon as he bounded over to her, more than ready to  _discuss_  it with her until they fell asleep.


	6. Day 6 - Stay With Me

_**Day 6 - Stay With Me** _

It was never supposed to happen.

There was a scuffle, a blink and two bangs.

He'd  _never_  thought this type of thing would ever occur.

The crime in Bludhaven had been on the decline; steadily falling which Nightwing had been thankful for. The city wasn't clean yet; corruption and brutality, the things that stirred Bludhaven into the toxic location it was, were far from gone.

Just repelled, for now.

His mind had never calculated something like this.

With the crime rates lowering, he didn't think too much of it when there was an alert for a mugging during patrol. They'd been scouting from atop of town hall, him and Starfire, overlooking the city and keeping their senses sharp.

Nightwing's communication device beeped several times before he opened it up,

"Report?" He asked, eyes narrowing behind his mask.

Starfire touched his shoulder and peered down to be informed at the same time.

"There is an assault in progress in the second alleyway of Feather Street." The Al replied in its feminine yet robotic tone. Nightwing exchanged a glance with his fiancé and kissed her fingers on his shoulder before pinpointing the location.

"Let's go."

Getting there had been no problem and assessing the situation took no time at all. There were two hostile men, sneering and waving knives around in front of the poor woman to intimidate her.

Starfire's eyes flared green at seeing how much the girl was trembling and Nightwing had to squeeze her hand to reassure her that the bastards would be taken down.

They bided their time; waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Fortunately, the moment presented itself when the men started pacing, laughing and making crude remarks about what they were going to do to the woman for being  _'difficult'_.

Nightwing and Starfire dropped down from the rooftop, standing before the woman who looked both shocked and relieved for their appearance. Starfire turned, placed a hand on the lady's shoulder and advised her to run; to get somewhere safe.

The woman had stuttered her thanks, smiling through her tears and done as told.

Starfire turned back to the men with a snarl, igniting her fists with green flames. Nightwing scowled at them, grabbing his escrima sticks from his back and holding them out.

"Ah, shit." One of them cursed,

Nightwing gave him a menacing grin, "You got that right."

With that, he leapt into action, jabbing them with his weapons and diving to evade their pathetic attempts to retaliate. He gave his girl some of the action too of course, shoving one of the men away into her direction to deal with him as she pleased.

He was so caught up in the thrill of fighting, as he usually was that he missed the glint of a weapon and the movement from the shadows.

Nightwing punched his guy in the face several times until he stumbled backwards, knocking over the smelly trash cans. He scurried backwards on his hands before standing and sprinting from the scene.

"Nightwing!" Kory called,

He turned just in time to see the second man run at him with a crowbar in hand. He rolled his eyes behind his mask. It's like these criminals rolled into these situations of theirs without thinking  _at all_.

Grabbing a firm hold of the end of the crowbar, Nightwing yanked the crook forwards so that his fist connected with his jaw. There was a yelp of pain and the crowbar was released.

Nightwing threw the blunt object aside and grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck, turning him in a circle before ending up on the ground. He subconsciously rolled around with the criminal, kicks and punches freely being thrown by both parties.

There was a gasp.

A feminine gasp.

An all too  _familiar_  gasp.

Nightwing struggled to see her but his heart plummeted into his stomach. He couldn't get a visual on his fiancé; the thug he was fighting with was blocking his way as his limbs flailed in their tussle.

Why had she gasped?

There was a growl from her and a click.

Two bangs.

Two  _gunshots_.

Dick's eyes widened behind the mask. His mind was screaming to react and he prayed that his worst nightmare hadn't just come to fruition.

He snapped out of his trance long enough to lift his knees to this goon's chest and throw him away, knocking him into the far wall.

Nightwing got to his feet and watched the man he'd just been dealing with run from the scene. He gritted his teeth but turned to Starfire's direction, his heart pounding with adrenaline mixed with fear.

Blindsided, he made no move to stop him as another man rushed past him, throwing several cautious glances over his shoulder as he ran out of the alleyway.

There had been a third man.

There had been a  _missed_  target.

"Starfire!?" Nightwing asked, his voice trembling,

Her hand pressed against the wall as she stepped out from the shadows. She looked up at him with a stricken expression, her face pale and her legs shaking.

His eyes roamed over her, searching for injuries and he couldn't miss the bloodied hand pressed to her stomach.

 _Her blood_.

"Kory…" He breathed, shock gripping him,

"D-Dick…" She stammered before she coughed up more blood and fell to her knees.

Dick was at her side immediately, his heart racing and dread knotting in his stomach. She fell back against him and he sat there in the dirty alleyway, holding her.

Kory's hand fell away from her stomach where two angry bullet wounds gushed with blood; thick and warm.

There was so much blood.

She reached and grasped his uniform between her fingers, gasping and struggling to breathe. Two red streaks ran down his uniform from where she reached for him.

"No… No, no…" Dick chanted, settling a shaky hand on her stomach, smearing more blood over his dark uniform.

"Dick… It… h-hurts…"

"I-I know, beautiful… You're gonna be fine… It's… It's okay."

Her bottom lip quivered and hot tears welled in her eyes before rolling down her cheeks. Her breaths were becoming more ragged and he  _knew_  she was slipping.

"J-Just… hold on, okay? S-Stay with me, Kor."

"I… I…"

"It's gonna be o-okay." He choked out, making a grab for his communicator,

Dick pulled the thing from his belt and sent an alert to the only person he thought could save his love.

"R-Raven!" He called, "We need help! P-Please!"

"Dick? What is it? What's wrong?"

"K-Kory… She's been shot… She's losing blood. S-So much blood, Rae."

"Wh-What!? Hang on! I'm on my way! I'll be there as soon as I can! Keep her awake, Dick!"

He nodded, even though Raven couldn't physically see him. Tears were pricking his eyes and his grip on Kory tightened as his emotions threatened to overpower him.

Kory was quiet now, just moaning in pain every now and then.

Dick gently brushed her hair out of her face, "You hear that, K-Kor? Rae's on her way. You're gonna be okay."

She offered him a weak smile and with trembling, bloodied fingers, touched his face.

He tried swallowing the mountain in his throat but it just wouldn't disappear. Freeing up one of his hands, he tore his mask away so he could look into her eyes; give her some kind of reassurance.

"Baby, stay with me… Please… Don't fall asleep on me." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers whilst beginning to rock her back and forth.

She mumbled something incoherent and his lip juddered, the fight against his fear becoming more and more difficult.

Kory sucked in several strained breaths and Dick's eyes went wild, praying for her to wait; to hold on.

"Please… Don't leave me… You have to stay." He murmured, his tears spilling over and rolling onto her nearly white cheek.

"Love y-you…"

He gently patted her cheek, making her flutter her eyes open again, "Don't you do that. Don't you say goodbye.  _You_ are gonna be fine, o-okay?"

Kory gave him a sad smile, as if his words were merely wishful thinking. Dick shifted his eyes as he stared at her, the hand on her wet stomach, sliding and spreading more blood over his hands.

"Stay awake."

Her eyes fluttered and were getting heavier.

"S-Stay with me, Kory."

His voice seemed so far away; so quiet as she inhaled another breath and although she wanted to do as he asked; she was so tired, so  _very_ tired.

She told herself it would be okay to sleep, just for a little while and with that thought lingering in her mind, she allowed her eyes to slide shut.


	7. Day 7 - AU of Choice

_**Day 7 - AU of Choice** _

_December 20_ _th_ _, 1941._

It was only spiralling, with no clear end in sight as of yet.

There was no certainty of who would come away from this war a winner; if there would be one at all, that is. Was there ever really a winner when it came to war?

Everyone seemed to lose in warfare.

Death was everywhere. People gave their lives; sacrificed everything they had for the honour of fighting for their country. The ones that opposed them and threatened their way of life were the ones who soldiers worked to protect their civilians from.

It seemed like a very black and white world.

Good and evil was the way that most saw it. The people invading or killing soldiers were the evil side of war and the good were those trying to defend their home soil. However, it was always reversed; people would always see it the flipped way as well.

In the end, soldiers being deployed here, there and everywhere were simply doing their job and doing their duty to their country.

None of them wanted to inflict pain; none of them wanted to hurt one another. It was a difficult job but one that had to be done.

Pearl Harbour was still reeling from the recent attack by Japan. The wreckage had been unbelievable with countless lives being taken. It was a devastating blow on both sides. Pearl Harbour's obliteration fuelled Congress' decision to declare all out war on Japan the very next day after the incident.

A domino effect seemed to happen then; with Japan's allied forces of Germany and Italy reciprocating with their own declaration of war on the land of the people.

How could such a war ever be  _won_?

In these dark times, the soldiers were deployed to locations that needed them most and in turn, the soldiers had those on hand to seek help from when themselves were in need.

Kory wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she busied herself in the ladies room. She scanned the paperwork attached to the clipboard to familiarise herself with her next patient. Taking a deep breath, she unclipped her dark blue cape and hung it up by her cubby hole. She straightened her cap and brushed her uniform down; a simple thing, really. Her blue blouse was short sleeved and sat nicely beneath her white pinafore dress that reached past her knees; marked only with the red cross on her chest. She checked herself in the mirror, making certain she looked presentable for the ward.

Whilst she loved being able to help the sick and injured during such an awful time, it made her feel so sad; to know that so many were dying.

She had her reasons though.

Her little brother had been drafted when it all began and had perished only 1 year into his service. He'd been shot along with his men in a night time enemy ambush. Her heart still felt sore at his loss but these terrible times had taught her to repress and stay strong; she could mourn when it was all over.

If that time ever came.

Ryan's death had not been in vain; it was not and would never be meaningless.

After it happened, she had a moment of clarity, frustrated with not being able to help in the way that all boys and men were allowed to. She knew they had little choice in it; soldiers were desperately needed so the army were taking everyone who were able and of age.

Kory had picked herself up, trained and schooled herself until she had the medical knowledge required for a nursing placement at one of the emergency hospitals stationed all across the country, helping those who found themselves on the wrong side of an explosion or bullet.

She saw Ryan in so many of the men she gave aid too and so there were mixed emotions when she arrived at the makeshift hospital everyday at dawn.

The building itself had previously been a high school, cleared out as an immediate evacuation zone and used for rescue aid to nearby soldiers, wounded in active duty. It was just off the coast, the closest to Hawaii and so there was an urgent influx of patients after Pearl Harbour was attacked.

It had been some weeks ago now but it still felt as if it had occurred yesterday.

Kory had been rushed off her feet with patients in need of help. Some had died, some had lived; some still waited to find out their fate.

It was a tough time to live in but Kory tried her very best to be a ray of sunshine for these men; a perky personality in the midst of their nightmares.

Clearing her throat and tucking a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear, Kory picked up the clipboard and wandered out onto the ward. She smiled brightly as she moved, nodding to some of her regular patients.

"Mornin' Red!" One African-American man called out to her and she smiled at the sound of his voice.

She turned and felt brief joy spread through her.

Victor Stone was large in physique and could be misconstrued as intimidating when really he was a gigantic teddy bear. He'd been in terrible shape when he was first wheeled in on a stretcher. His right leg had been amputated after being caught in an explosion caused by a land mine. The entire base had been blown to kingdom come and it'd been a miracle he came out of it alive.

He was quiet at first, self-loathing and guilt ridden for not being able to save his friends; his brothers. Slowly, however, he was coming around. He and Kory had built quite the rapport and she often looked forward to her chats with him.

Standing before her now, he was mastering his physical rehabilitation sessions. He needed constant use of his crutches but he was becoming so at ease with them and that made Kory's heart swell. It was the aftermaths, such as this, that made the efforts by her and the patients worth while.

"Victor! Oh! Look at you!" She praised, lightly clapping her hands,

He shrugged but the grin didn't falter as he took a seat on the edge of his bed, "Doc says I've a still got a long journey ahead o' me, though."

Kory touched his shoulder, "But you are making excellent progress. That is what is important."

Vic playfully rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know nurse sunshine." He paused and nodded to her clipboard, "New patient?"

She looked around the ward, "It would appear so."

"I'll let you get to work then. We'll chat later."

Kory winked at him, "Well of course."

Vic chuckled and settled back with a newspaper, setting his crutches to the side of his bunk.

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Kory swept the room, searching for bed 63 where her latest patient awaited her.

Her eyes lit up as she found it and hurried over. Kory propped the reports on his condition up on the railing at the end of his bed and let her eyes wash over him.

His hair was dark and his skin pale but was thoroughly littered with scars, bruises and bloodied wounds. The gentleman was bound up in several casts. There was one on his arm, both legs and one around his torso whilst a brace was fitted carefully around his neck.

Kory's heart went out to him and she politely addressed him, "Mr Grayson?"

Slowly, the colour of his eyes were revealed and she admired the shade of blue they were; deep and dark like the ocean.

"Y-Yes?"

"Good Morning… I apologise for waking you-"

He coughed a laugh, "Don't you worry… I shouldn't… be so damn lazy."

Kory smiled, "Not lazy at all, Mr Grayson."

"Please… Just called me Dick…"

She hesitated, "I do not think that would be polite. Your rank is that of a lieutenant-"

He offered a weak smile, "Just Dick will be fine, Miss."

Kory nodded and pulled her mini flashlight from her pocket to conduct general checks, "I am just going to do several checks; if that is alright."

"Sounds perfect."

As she shone the light in both eyes to check for any pupil constriction, she spoke, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better now that I have a pretty nurse checking up on me."

Kory pulled away and blushed, her smile timid, "Perhaps you have a concussion gone untreated, Dick."

He chuckled, "I don't think so."

Dick stared at her as she moved; she was stunning and it really  _was_  refreshing to see such a vision of loveliness since being cooped up in this place.

"So… you were deployed at Pearl Harbour?" Kory asked, hesitantly,

Dick tried to nod, winced and thought better of it, "Yes."

Kory furrowed her eyebrows, "… I am sorry."

A dark eyebrow lifted, "Why?"

"The war… It is most ugly… I have been seeing many men from that location in recent weeks. It is a tragedy."

"Such is life… during war. It's hard… but it's the way it is…"

Kory solemnly nodded and realised his voice was sounding more strained. She leaned over him and slid her hands beneath his back, gazing down at him, "I am going to lift you so you may have some water. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

She began to lift him and heard him grunt so she looked pointedly at his undamaged arm, "Hold on to me."

He did as he was told and found it much easier to sit up. Kory held him still until she was certain he would not flop back onto the mattress. Torso casts made it extremely difficult to hold your balance and she didn't want him to hurt anymore than he already did.

"You are comfortable?" Kory asked, her face mere inches from his,

Dick's eyes met her emerald ones for a brief moment before they trailed over her lips, then back to her eyes, "Very." He admitted,

Kory smiled and stood back, grabbing the tall glass of water on the bedside table and a long straw from her front pocket. She sat in the chair before him and held the glass whilst his lips sucked on the straw, replenishing his thirst.

"Not too fast… I do not wish for you to choke." She scolded, light-heartedly,

Dick swallowed his mouthful and smiled, "Wouldn't that be the way to go… Here I am fighting a war and I go and die, choking on water."

Kory giggled and the sound was like a melody to the soldier's ears.

"Would you like some more?" Kory asked, her tone soft,

Sitting up gave him more manoeuvrability so Dick gave a tiny nod. Kory sat forward and let him gulp down more water. After a moment, he sat back and exhaled upwards.

Kory raised an eyebrow until she realised he wanted his hair out of his eyes. He could hardly do it with his uninjured arm as he was using it to hold himself upright.

"Here," Kory breathed, brushing her fingers against his forehead and tucking the silky ebony locks out of the way, "Much better."

Dick grinned at her as she stood up and placed his water on the table again. She did the usual checks; making sure his heart rate was steady, checking his painkillers were being administered regularly and accurately as well as fluffing his pillow and making him all round more comfortable.

Whilst her back was turned, Dick spoke, "Miss…"

She threw a small smile over her shoulder, "Kory."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Kory smiled to herself. He may be broken and bruised but the gentleman sure was a charmer, "Thank you."

"Miss Kory… Sorry if I come across as rude or too forward… but I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

Kory paused but turned back with his water again, allowing him another sip,

"Of course."

He cleared his throat, "I noticed you aren't wearing a ring… And, I was wondering… If I could possibly… Take you out on a date?"

Kory was flabbergasted. She blinked at him, "Excuse me?"

Dick lightly coughed but stayed confident, "Now, before you say no… I want you to know… I think you are lovely and… Would treat you like the lady you are."

The red headed woman turned away to wash her hands, glancing over her shoulder at him in shock as he continued to try and coax a date from her. It was honestly very amusing, considering his current state and she had to applaud his boldness.

"And… I can assure you… I look much more attractive when I'm not all bruised." He finished,

Kory quirked a smile of disbelief but it faded when he started having a coughing fit. She was quick to aid him,

"Okay, handsome…" She mused, helping him to lie down once more, "Why do we not wait until you have recovered and then we shall talk about that date, hm?"

Dick inhaled a deep breath before smirking at her, "I'll… hold you to that."

Kory giggled, "I am certain you will."

After finishing up, she left the emergency hospital with a slight spring in her step. His personality was intriguing and he was charming; there was no denying it.

And so, for the following weeks when Kory was there, the two got to know each other. They talked late into the night when Kory made her rounds and she blushed every time Vic smirked at her on her way out after her shift was finished.

He'd gotten discharged a fortnight ago and Kory was sad to see him go; sadder than she thought she'd be. She hadn't been on shift when he was allowed to go home.

Gotham; that was his home. He was so far away now and she wondered, wistfully, if she'd ever see him again or if he'd be lost in another battle during the remainder of this war.

Kory sighed as she pulled her button up sweater tighter around her body as she stepped out into the morning light. It was frosty this morning; a true winter bite in the air.

She had just finished a night shift at the hospital and was eager to crawl into bed; to get some shut eye after a long night of caring for the broken heroes around her.

As Kory walked across the street, she caught a glimpse of a man out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning up against the wall and from what she could tell was extremely well dressed but she didn't want to gawk.

"Oh, Miss?"

Kory stopped and slowly turned around. She knew that voice.

Her heart practically melted. There, leaning back against the brick wall with his ankles crossed stood Lieutenant Richard Grayson in his full service uniform. His numerous medals shimmered in the light and he was correct; he was much more handsome than she initially gave him credit for.

His dark hair was slicked back and his face was flawless; no marks or bruising anymore; just pale skin and a defined jaw. Kory felt her cheeks get hot; he was ruggedly handsome and she felt a fluttering in her stomach.

"Richard…" She all but whispered, truly surprised to see him standing there,

Dick wandered closer to her, giving her one of those deliciously lopsided grins, "I'm all better now."

Kory giggled, "So you are."

He brought a single rose from behind his back and offered it to her. Kory accepted it and blushed, looking up into his face. This man was full of pleasant surprises.

"How about that date?"

Kory rose an eyebrow, "Well, how could I possibly refuse such a request?"

He smirked, "I suppose you can't."

Kory giggled and sniffed the rose, "So, when would you like to take me on this date?"

Dick glanced around at the street before beaming at her, "Would you like to go for a coffee? I know a great little diner about 5 minutes from here."

"Now?"

He only grinned more, "No time like the present."

Kory shook her head, smiling and suddenly, she found she didn't feel quite so tired as she accepted his arm.


End file.
